Hating Him
by DevilsCake
Summary: They may have their differences, their opinions and their views on certain matters, but, they would always head back home, where everything started and they'll always forget about everything that could tear them apart, because, in the end, they had each other, and it matters much more than everything else. -One-Shot-


Hating him

Canada, England, America

_-Shyness is just egoism of its depth_- Penelope Keith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or any country mentioned.

**A.N:** I must apologize for the probably OOCness of Canada, but you know, for the good of this fanfic I had to. I also really like the relationship between the US and Canada (most of the time) so this fic doesn't show any of my view on the relation between the two countries. There is no thing, English is not my first language/tongue, I learned it at school and by watching T.V. so I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes, but I did tried my best to correct them.

* * *

The air in London was heavy. The rainstorm just finished, leaving the streets and courageous living that walked outside wet. Not a lot of people would be out by such time, with the constant threat of a thunderstorm on top of their head. Most of the stores were closed, due to the advanced hour of the night. A couple of 24 hours open cafés or restaurants still had their lights on, creating a warm feeling.

Sitting in one of those café were two men, both quietly drinking their tea in a room where there weren't any other costumers. The waiter was busy cleaning in the back, knowing better than to interrupt or eavesdropped on the two men.

-I still don't get why you keep so much hate towards him. -Said a blond man with emerald eyes, breaking the heavy atmosphere present in the room.

-I do not hate him.- Came the reply of a slightly taller man with longer ,somewhat, wavy blond hair.

-Then why the sudden hate towards his propositions?

-It is not hate; it is only the fact that they are stupid and are not likely to work. I do not get why people are so surprised by me refusing them.

-It's just that you are usually so quiet

-Maybe I am just tired

-I doubt that.

-Why?

-By being quiet and not talking back to him, he would grant you military protection.

-I do not need that protection. He gives it to me, so he can protect himself.

-I do not think those are his true intentions. I believe he really wants to protect you.

-From who?

-Terrorism.

-Again, it is only for his benefit. He tough my country would be an open door for terrorism, so he wanted to close that door.

-Then to protect you from other countries.

-Again, who? It is not like I have many enemies. If you believe he is protecting me from Russia, then you are an idiot. I am more in the middle of their nuclear weapons than safe.

-I never said that.

-You were implying it quite strongly.

The silence came back, more heavy than the beginning. The two nations seemed more interest with their cup of tea than the other in front of them. They had been through this conversation plenty of times since Canada decided to stop agreeing to America's ideas.

-Didn't you have a free-trade agreement?

-Yes, Mexico is also in it but it is economical. I do not see why I couldn't disagree with him because of this agreement.

-What about your energy trade. If I can recall, all your energy production is going to America.

-Yes, but he wants to reduce this import. I do not have the choice to go and seek other markets. It is basic economic, you of all people should know that. Plus, I was practically giving him this energy. Now, I can sell it without too much problems.

-Of course, I do not see why you couldn't go and trade with other people.

Another sip was taken, followed by another silence. Not awkward, just heavy.

-If I can remember right, you two lads never got into war against each other.

-Then you forget easily, old man. Don't you remember 1812?

-That was a long time ago. You should be over it by now.

-I do not see why I should be over it. You are still mourning the times before that revolutionary war of yours.

-I am over it.

-Then you are a good liar, but only to you.

-It is not what the conversation is about.

-To me it looks like it.

They went silence another time, carefully studying the other actions.

-I have this question…

-Then go for it, it's not like we've been doing anything else.

-You help him in different wars when he asked for it.

-I didn't really had the choice.

-We always have a choice. I thought I taught you that.

-It is an easy choice when there is a nuclear threat against you.

-He wouldn't do that.

The young nation of Canada preferred to remain silent. He may have exaggerated the reality with that nuclear argument, but when your neighbour is the World's superpower and his citizen may have said a few times that they should just invade your country, and this neighbour just so happen to be your awfully clingy brother who doesn't take no for an answer, you may want to just go along with his ideas. Not to mention that Canada did tried to refuse to support.

-I do not think discussing such matter with you will advance to anything.

-I was simply asking, dear Matthew.

-Why would you take such an interest in my relation with Alfred?

-We all know he cares deeply for you.

There was a small snort coming from the Canadian boy.

-He is only pretending in front of the world.

-Now, why such accusations?

-He doesn't want me to protect my culture.

-Don't you think you are being selfish here? Both of your cultures are so much alike. I do not see where the problem is.

-That is exactly where the problem is. Everybody thinks I am the same person as Alfred, that our countries have the same culture. And I hate it. If he won't let me have proper defense or a larger trade market, he could at least leave me my culture and I do not feel bad about being selfish on such matter.

-I'm sure he doesn't do it to be mean.

-No, he doesn't. But he is still a greedy bastard who wants me, no everybody, to be like him.

-Now, pet, do not take his actions like this. He only wants to do what he thinks is the right thing to do.

-I know, but I just… I wish people wouldn't be afraid to tell him to come back to Earth and that these ideas of his won't do any good. You and I are the only ones who defy him, and truth be told, he'll never listen to us.

-It would help everybody if he could realise it by himself.

-But we all know that his hero complex will stop such things from happening.

A light chuckle could be heard coming from the Englishman with the Emerald eyes.

-Do not say such things about your brother. It is impolite.

The Canadian raised an eyebrow to the older man.

-I thought you knew better. Everybody expects me to be polite because Canada is a nice nation, polite whose job is to keep peace and help the world when we need him. When we don't need that nation we can only…

-Hush, I heard this speech over and over again. And repeating yourself won't make things better. We probably should head back home. It is getting late and this conversation is doing us no good.

The taller of the two simply stood and wait for the other one to follow. They both walk out the little café in the streets where it has slowly started to rain. A nice and refreshing rain after that heavy atmosphere. They may have their differences, their opinions and their views on certain matters, but, they would always head back home, where everything started and they'll always forget about everything that could tear them apart, because, in the end, they had each other, and it matters much more than everything else.

* * *

Well, I didn't expect this to end up like this, but yeah… I'm not sure. Anyway, the almost non-existent use of contractions is normal and really, there's not supposed to be any pairing, but it depends on the person, I don't really mind. And really, I didn't want so much dialogue, but I guess it's not that bad. I kind of like the result. Am I weird for that?


End file.
